All Of Me
by wulfgrl58
Summary: Oneshot inspired by John Legend's amazing song of the same title. The song gave me feels, so here you go. Rizzles, of course.


**Author's Musings: Soooo Ina showed me this song and it gave us feels so we made things go look at her thing after you read my thing**

You've been distant lately and she can't stand it. She cannot handle that shield you put up when you get too involved in a case, your body language becomes unreadable, your usually humorous sarcasm biting too deep, pushing everyone you love away.

She sees you curl into yourself as you pour over case files, becoming more withdrawn and bitter with each case file you read for the fourth or fifth time, with each cup of stale coffee you down so that when you go home at night your nightmares don't find you. And she feels so helpless, because you are the person she cares most for in this world and she doesn't know what to do.

And you know this, you know she's struggling just like you but you are just as clueless as she is and you hate it. So you shrug it off, the guilt and the confusion and you bury yourself in work. Because if you give yourself a moment to breathe you know you'll just end up at her house again, curled up on opposite ends of the couch, neither brave enough to admit that the energy, the tension that sits between you two like an elephant is not normal for two best friends. And what used to be a slight discomfort, cold and heavy and unpleasant at the bottom of your gut where you shoved your feelings, but tolerable, is now a raging inferno that's spread to your fingertips and you aren't strong enough anymore. You aren't strong enough to just be her friend, so you pour yourself into work because at least if you're working on a case you don't have to act on it, don't have to have to confront what's been building up between you two since day one. Every day you spend knocking on doors and interrogating suspects is a day you don't have to admit that you are in love with Maura Isles.

But eventually that day happens.

You are exhausted, and she is radiant. You just spent nearly an hour treating your punching mannequin as if the poor armless man has caused you a personal offense, all in the hope that you will tire yourself into a dreamless sleep. And then she's there, like a dream herself, standing in your doorway, eyes rimmed red, clutching an umbrella. Its only at watching her place said umbrella in your closet that you realize it is in fact raining, the pitter patter of drops against your windows unnoticable when pitted against the heavy thunk of your fist connecting with your immobile sparring partner. But now you can hear it, providing a suitable background to the conversation you are sure is about to take place. Jane, I can't, I just don't feel that way towards you I'm so sorry

And you are so wrapped up in your waking nightmare you can't hear the words falling out of her mouth until your ears pick up "and I just love you so much Jane"

You shake your head, brows coming together. She reads your confusion, and knows you didn't hear her, so she repeats herself. Saying how you've been distant and she can't stand it and she knows you're hurting but she doesn't know why and Just let me in Jane I love you.

And you don't know when you crossed the living room, or when you grabbed her by the lapels of her trenchcoat but what you do know is yourkissing her and its magic and she's kissing you back and when did you shove her against the door and when did your hairband get pulled out and you just don't care because its Maura and there's so much that needs to be said but her lips are on yours and her hands are in your sweaty hair and she doesn't even care that you're wrinkling her coat because it means that your hands are on her waist and she never wants them to leave from that location.

You never knew that lips could be that soft. You never liked when guys would thread their hands through your hand but her hands are so gentle, and her manicured nails scratching lightly at your scalp is your second favorite sensation, beyond her lips on yours. And as you move against her and feel her respond you can feel your heart knit back together, feel your demons turn into smoke, doused by the feeling of Maura pressing against you.

And when you finally break apart, breathing heavily, your hands cupping her cheeks, wiping away the moisture that is freely falling as her hands make their way to your shoulders, there are so many things you know she wants to say, and you have a million answers to provide her with. But as you stare into those stormy hazel eyes you know that now is not the time to answer her with words. You've always been a woman of action, and now is no time to be any different. So you push the coat off her shoulders, leaning down to press a searing kiss to her lips as you gather her in your arms, lifting her up to take her somewhere more suitable for professing years of pent-up emotion.

And as you feel her legs wrap around your waist, you know that you are whole.

**Reviews are basically my most favoritest things (besides coffee), soooo tell me what you thought of it? Pretty please with a naked Maura Isles on top? **


End file.
